


Fuckin' Perfect

by TashsStories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashsStories/pseuds/TashsStories
Summary: It's Christmas and McCree is at bar alone.... Not for long.





	Fuckin' Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi, this is request from someone so hope you'll like it.
> 
> BTW when you find the song, play it before you'll continue.

It were Christmas and outlaw McCree was in bar somewhere in separation between U.S.A and Mexico. His head lied on his arms on the counter and in one hand he held a glass of whisky. A barman came to him.  
"Why so sad tonight?" he asked while cleaning a glass in his hands.  
"I have no one to spend Christmas with, Joe." he sighed. Then someone broke into the room.  
"Hey, and I'm a helicopter or what?" they said. McCree managed to look at the person. His vision was a bit blurry from the alcohol, but he recognised that the person wore purple and silver dress and brown skin. "Sombra?"  
"Correct." she said and stepped to the counter. She took a seat next to McCree and ordered some tequila. Joe, how McCree calls him, gave her a glass of the drink and she took a sip "So, you really are lonely tonight?"  
"Not when I'm with you now." He forced a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes "Really? People say I'm a pain in ass."  
"Well, sometimes you really are." he joked.  
"Oh, C'mon!" she laughed and nudged his shoulder "You can't be serious, Jesse."  
"Well," McCree lifted his head from the counter and sipped his whisky "I am, you should stop to hack my arm." he said.  
"Then stop saying I'm pain in ass for you."  
"Deal." he agrees and they stay in silent for a while, the only sound in room Christmas song from radio. They were drinking their drinks and thinking about things what happened during the year.  
But soon, the Christmas song stopped and started 'Fuckin' Perfect' by P!nk. 

Sombra for some reason love this song. She was knocking on the counter to the rhythm for few seconds. But she couldn't hold it anymore and stood up, offering McCree her hand.  
He didn't know what she is up to, but he trusted her so he took her hand. 

She lifted him from the bar stool and guided him at the dance floor.  
The dance started a bit slowly but in no time it quite fastened, distance between them was normal. Few seconds after chorus came and Sombra hit the dancing floor. She was full of life and was twisting and swinging with McCree over whole place.  
Then it slowed down and the pace too. Now they were calmly swaying close to each other as McCree led them on the floor, their chests few inches away. Sombra was looking at McCree's nicely curved face with beard as she felt hisheat from his arm around her waist, but not from the left one she held. She felt only cold metal, but she doesn't care. He is fucking perfect.

The chorus came again and Sombra again lively danced, again moving with him. Now she led and McCree let her to do anything with him. Because he was totally lost in her. How her moves fits to the songs, how she smiles when she is happy, how are her dress twisting to her dance, how the light in bar shined in her violet eyes. She was just fucking perfect. The song ended with fast pace first, then it slowed down a lot and Sombra bumped into McCree.

He smiled and leaned down to her but stopped when their noses touched, thinking if he really can do that. Sombra rolled her eyes and pulled his head closer, kissing him. McCree placed his metallic hand on her face, caressing her skin although he can't feel it. 

Joe was speechlessly watching them. He never saw such a moment of love and passion in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was weird but I love P!nk and I think this song fits


End file.
